


sin

by TonightTonight



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Cheating, Degradation, Drunk Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, belt whipping, is this even a fandom, nothing like porn of an attractive clay figure, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightTonight/pseuds/TonightTonight
Summary: geekusa.tumblr.com
Relationships: Clay Puppington/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	sin

The belt snapped hard, whipping through the air and smacking your ass, causing you to scream out.

“Yeah, you like that?” Another smack-

“Y-yes! Yes!” You cried out.

“You fucking like that? Say it properly!” Clay yelled, voice angry. “Yes! Yes, sir, I love it...” you whined, every slap of his belt made you sting, dripping wet and wanting more. “Fucking slut of a girl, asking me to do this to you...” his voice rumbled low, full of lust while he gently ran his hand across your sore ass, before grabbing his belt and pulling back. “One more time, then?” He asked, tone dripping with arousal. 

“Please...” you whispered, and with that his belt snapped through the air and came down hard, making you gasp, dripping slick all over his lap. Without a word he turned you over, getting you onto the floor, busy hands fumbling and running up your skirt. Fingers pressed to your slick wet heat, exploring your body. “Fuck, you’re this wet already? I didn’t know you’d like it that much...” he groaned, you could see him getting hard through his pants.

Pulling away, he grabbed his drink, taking another swig before pressing two fingers inside, making you squirm and buck for him. 

“O-ohh... fuck, please...” you could barely speak, so wound up in arousal. “Yeah, yeah... just relax, let me get you ready for me first...” Clay sighed, furrowing his brows before slowly curling his fingers upwards, gentle at first, drawing a weak moan from your lips. “I can feel you spasming down there, you want it bad, hmm?” His tone was sweet and sultry, his words had you on edge while he rubbed fast, tight circles onto your clit. 

Pulling away, he remarked- “so tight for me... such a naughty girl, all excited from this.” He bit his lip, pulling his erect length from his trousers. “Gonna be sure to fuck you nice and deep, since you’re sucking my fingers in so hard...” he pulled his busy fingers away again, now pressing the leaking head of his cock to your twitching hole, desperate for his length inside of you as he slowly rolled his hips forward. “ _Mnnn_ , fuck, you take me so well.” He grinned, spreading your legs further, strong grip on your thighs as he took you. You could only moan, soul consumed in lust as he fucked you nice and slow, pulling out before going in all the way. “Deeperr... _nnhhh_...” your whine echoed in the room, wrapping your legs behind his lower back. He took the hint, picking up speed and thrusting nice and deep, you were leaking a mess of slick onto the rug, crackle of the fireplace warming you up, making you both sweat. Slamming back home, balls deep before turning you on your side, he sighed. “You really like doing this to me, hmm?” He grabbed his drink again, finishing it off, eyes half-lidded in want. 

“Wanting to fuck me in my own house... while my wife and kids are asleep just down the hall... bet you like the idea of being caught, fucking whore...” he gave a sloppy grin, words slurred, fucking you into a mess beneath him. “You love it when I call you names? Like being a shameless tramp for me?” He pulled out, slamming back in, hips snapping and bucking in a steady rythm while you threw your head back, sharp _yesses_ escaping your lips. 

“That’s it, you can come for me, come all you want... I won’t deny you, I’ll just be sure to make you beg for me even more.” He leaned in after you nodded, your tongue hanging out, and whispered against your ear- _“What a filthy fucking lover.”_ his warm tongue teased at the shell of your ear before kissing it, moving away to continue fucking you in a steady pace, curious hands groping at your chest, unsteady in their ministrations as he was too drunk to think straight. “Nnh, good girl... gripping me so tightly... I might just have to fill you up right here and make you scream for me.” He licked his lips, showing his teeth before sinking them into your neck, tongue working in circles while pleas for more fell from your lips like prayer, arms around him while he worked you into putty in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> **geekusa.tumblr.com**


End file.
